The use of disposable surgical implements such as hypodermic needles, surgical needles and small surgical knives is increasing rapidly; however, this has resulted in an attendant increasing problem of injury and infection by accidental contact with the discarded implement. A typical practice is to use available containers, such as pill containers and other products. Such containers are not suitable for placement in reach of the surgeon, thus requiring a second handling and the attendant danger of injury. Adhesive pads have been used for packaging articles as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,784, a display of articles as exemplified in British Pat. No. 838,659 in which the adhesive pad is provided with a cover pad which is perforated or cut to form openings so that the articles may be pressed therein for removable contact with the underlying adhesive pad.
Such packages are incapable of meeting the requirements of surgical procedures. For surgery, the implement receiver must be stored in a sterile envelope until used, removed from the envelope and placed so as to be readily accessible to the doctor or nurse for placement of surgical implements therein; however the surgical implements should be removable for further use during the surgery. The surgical implements are handled by the surgeon or nurse who is wearing gloves. Any contact with a surface that would function as an adhesive could not be tolerated. Placing and retrieving of the surgical implement usually is done with two hands; thus, the need to hold the pad with one hand while removing the implement requires an adhesive free area. When surgery is completed, the surgical implements should be readily visible to facilitate accounting for all implements. Finally, the receiver should be capable of providing an essentially permanent protective enclosure for the surgical implements which will virtually eliminate any danger of contact with the surgical implements and consequent injury or infection.